multiversesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:TheCrimsonOracle
Welcome Hi, welcome to Multiverses Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:CrimsonAssassin page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Pinguinus (Talk) 02:12, August 19, 2011 Welcome Hi, I'm Pinguinus, an admin here. First, you need to create a small animal for an already existing planet. Then, you can propose the creation of a new universe on Forum:Multiverses. Pinguinus impennis 02:23, August 19, 2011 (UTC) The Saren Shark is good. You may go ahead and create your own planet now. However, you should be aware that humans do not exist in any of our universes. A list of universes can be found on Obeidon. Pinguinus impennis 12:16, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Another welcome Hi Crimson! I like your creations so far. I'm especially fond of your username...my Wikipedia account name is Crimsonraptor :P Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider, your Lord and Master) { } 14:58, August 19, 2011 (UTC)﻿ I like The Forge. Feel free to make more planets, and maybe some sapient races. Also, fiction is allowed here, so long as it is based around the worlds created. Pinguinus impennis 15:30, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey, can you tell Lordganon that my IP adress is still blocked so I can log back onto AltHistory Wiki please thanks DeanSims 20:11, November 20, 2011 (UTC) There's an element of both. Rather a moot point considering current affairs anyway HolbenilordTalk 13:29, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Scandinavian-Prusso War (1612- Scandinavian Empire *Location: +20 *Tactical Advantage: 1+5 *Nations per side: Scandinavia (L), Karelia (LV), Pomerania (LV): 11/5= 2 *Military: 53/17 = 3 **Scandinavia: +10 (modifiers +10 +5 +5 +3) **Karelia: 10 **Greater Ingria: 10 *Economy: 45/18=3 **Scandinavia: +2 (modifiers: +10 +5) **Pomerania: 10 **Greater Ingria: 10 *Locations Bonus: +7 *Motive: +7 **Scandinavia: +6+4+5 **Karelia: +3 **Greater Ingria: +3 *Nation age: +3 **Scandinavia: +5 **Karelia: +5 *Expansion: 0 *Participation: +10 *Number of Troops: *Chance: *Population: 9 *Recent Wars: 0 Total: 70 Prussia (Defender) *Location: +20 *Tactical Advantage: 1 *Nations per side: Prussia (L)= 0 *Military: 17/53= 0 **Prussia: 20-3= 0 *Econonmy: 18/45= 0 **Prussia: 20-2 *Motive: -10 **Prussia: 10-5-15= -10 *Nation age: +0 *Expansion: 0 *Participation: +10 *Number of Troops: *Chance: *Population: 7 *Recent Wars: -2 Total: 26 Result: Scandinavian victory. Scandinavia can take 45.83% of Prussia's territory. After 2 years, Prussia collapses.< Heya Hi, im Yuy, an admin here, what exactly is all this Scandinavian Empire here for? Im a little confused, are you planning to put that on the wiki? because earth/humans don't exist here. 17:22, July 19, 2014 (UTC) Allegheny War Scandinavia *'Location:' next to the location of the war: +20 *'Tactical Advantage: '''Siege Equipment: 5 *'Nations Per Side on the War:' Scandinavia, Iceland = 5/2= 3 *'Military Development: 40+10+10+5+5+3= 73/1= 73''' *'Economic:' 40+10+5= 55/4 = 14 *'Locations Bonus:' 3+1+1 *'Expansion: '''0 *'Motive: 7+5+5-5= 12 *'Nation Age: Mature nation = +5 *'Population: 28 *'Participation: '+10 *'Number of Troops: 30,000/3,000= 10 *'Theaters of War: '0 *'Total: 157 Susquehanna *Location: +25 *Tactical advantage: +3 *Nations: Susquehanna(L+5) = 5/1 = +5 *Military: +6 -5 =+1/73 = 0 *Economy: +6 -2 = +4/55= 0 *Infrastructure: +1 *Motive: +9-5+1= 5 *Chance: *Nation age: 0 *Population: +4 *Recent wars: 0 *Participation: +10 *Number of troops: 0 *Total: +53 Result *((157/(210)*2)-1 = 0.4952 = 49.52% *(49.52)*(1-1/(2x2)) = 37.14 = 34.6 which means Scandinavia can topple the Susquehanna in 2 years Discussion Warning #2 Please refrain from posting things related to Scandanavia. This is not the wiki to do so, and any future posts will be removed. Thanks for your understanding. Jogorian (talk) 02:55, October 29, 2014 (UTC) Licence to use file Star-field-223247.jpg Hi CrimsonAssassin, I've made a training course on making video games with Unity Game Engine, in which I use the file Star-field-223247.jpg. I'd like to know if; a) you are the author of this file, b) if you are, what are terms to use the file for commercial purposes as I plan to release this training course, and c) if it is a Creative Common Attribution type of licence, what would you like to appear in the credits (your name, a link to your website, etc..) ? I plan to release the "game" on the AppStore and Google Play for free, and will include all due credits in there too. Thank you. Fred Jikkou Publishing Inc. Hello, That is not my image and I'm not sure where I got it, unfortunately. Good luck on your game! Best, Crim - ''10/10'' - IGN 19:05, March 17, 2016 (UTC)